Breaking Up, Breaking Down
by xxShimyxx
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] "Sur toutes les histoires qu'on vivra, il n'y en a qu'une, peut-être, qui finira bien ! Dis moi, Hermione, les autres, elles servent à quoi ?" Parce que les histoires d'amour finissent mal, en général. (1er OS : FW/AJ, 2ème OS : HP/GW, 3ème OS : RW/OC)
1. Ultimatum

**Un plaisir, mais surtout un stress, de publier de nouveau.**

**Je reviens avec un recueil d'OS, un recueil de ruptures et de coeurs brisés. 6 OS d'écrits, 3 en prévision, différents couples, différents histoires, différentes fins... Un projet qui me tenait à coeur, que j'écris par à-coup depuis un an, et que j'ose enfin montrer (avec tellement d'appréhension). **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, je vous laisse avec ce premier OS !**

* * *

"_Quand deux personnes s'aiment, il ne peut y avoir de fin heureuse." _**- Ernest Hemingway**

Elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, au beau milieu de la Salle Commune, un peu trop flamboyante pour qu'il soit heureux de la voir. Fred n'essaya même pas de la convaincre d'aller discuter ailleurs, de ne pas faire le spectacle, c'était inutile, il ne le savait que trop bien. Elle était comme ça, Angelina, elle se moquait bien d'être le centre de l'attention, d'attirer les regards. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble. Quand elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux… Il redressa la tête, et se leva de son fauteuil en soupirant doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle, vraiment pas, et il était fatigué en plus. Lee lui pressa l'épaule dans un encouragement, et s'en allant discrètement, avec sa démarche un peu sautillante, comme un gamin trop heureux. Fred pointa ses yeux bleus dans les yeux flamboyants d'Angelina, et se demanda brusquement comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle brillait, elle avait les yeux rageurs et le toisait fièrement. Elle était plutôt petite pourtant, mais son regard… Fred aurait voulu l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour que cette passion qu'elle avait, destinée pour l'instant à lui crier dessus, soit reportée vers autre chose. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément, parce qu'elle était belle, Angelina, très belle, trop belle. Un peu sauvage, légèrement négligée, complètement naturelle. Belle à en crever, il avait dit à Georges quelques jours plus tôt. Et Georges avait ri, doucement.

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment quand elle avait commencé à lui plaire. Peut-être quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle le différenciait parfaitement de Georges… C'était à un entraînement de Quidditch, et il lui avait malencontreusement envoyé un cognard dans le dos qu'elle l'avait esquivé de justesse, avant de commencer à lui hurler dessus. Elle était furieuse, complètement décoiffée et rougie par l'air frais, et elle lui hurlait dessus. Alors il avait dit qu'il était Georges, et elle l'avait incendié du regard.  
"Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas vous différencier ? Prends moi pour une imbécile, Freddy, je ne te dirai rien ! Tu es Fred, n'ose même pas me mentir ! Tu as un grain de beauté là, dit-elle en pointant la base de son cou, et tes cheveux ne sont pas comme ceux de Georges. Alors maintenant, Fred, siffla-t-elle, tu me fais quatre tours de terrain. À pied, et au pas de course."Et il l'avait fait, parce qu'Olivier avait approuvé. Connard de Dubois. Et il s'était juré de ne plus dire à Angelina qu'il était Georges, parce qu'elle les différenciait trop bien pour sa sécurité à lui.

Angelina avait été une des rares personnes à connaître Fred tout seul, tout simplement parce que Georges était amoureux d'Alicia, et qu'Alicia était amoureuse de Georges. Et les deux délaissés se retrouvaient donc dans la salle commune à discuter, en les attendant. Parfois en silence, parfois en riant, rarement en travaillant. Sous les ombres que le feu projetait sur les murs, il avait appris à la connaître, et il en était tombé amoureux. Lui, Fred Weasley, amoureux. Georges en avait ri, aussi.

Fred se souvenait de son invitation au bal de Noël. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment planifié, mais quand Ron lui avait demandé avec qui il y allait… ça s'était imposé. Harry lui avait lancé un regard admiratif, et Georges avait grogné quelque chose sur l'entente dans l'équipe de Quidditch, Lee avait souri, tout content. Mais il irait au bal avec Angelina, alors tout allait bien.  
Angelina lui avait déjà reproché en riant un manque de romantisme dans sa demande. Il avait haussé les épaules en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Du romantisme, franchement.

Le bal avait été merveilleux. Elle était sublime dans son fourreau rouge, ils avaient ri, il l'avait faite tourner, danser, et elle souriait, et il riait, et ils étaient heureux.

Ils étaient restés danser jusqu'à la fin, quand tout le monde ou presque était déjà parti, qu'il ne restait que quelques couples à tournoyer sur la piste. Elle s'était blottie contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, il avait fourré son nez dans ses cheveux, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle sentait terriblement bon.

Et sans savoir pourquoi – sûrement les quelques verres de Bierreaubeurre qu'il avait bu, il avait fait la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Il l'avait embrassée. Doucement, tendrement, timidement. Et elle avait répondu. Fougueusement.  
Fred avait pu voir, après avoir relevé la tête, avoir regardé Angelina dans les yeux, s'être perdu dans ses grands yeux bruns, après avoir souri doucement, tout simplement, Fred avait pu voir Georges, de l'autre côté de la salle lui adresser un sourire heureux, avant de s'éloigner tranquillement. Et ce sourire de Georges avait rendu Fred encore plus heureux. Alors, il avait embrassé Angelina une nouvelle fois.  
Et ils étaient sortis ensemble. Et ça se passait bien. Du moins, il le pensait. Mais à voir sa petite amie devant lui, le foudroyant des yeux comme si elle venait de le surprendre avec une autre fille, il remettait le bien-fondé de cette relation en doute…

Il l'aimait, pourtant, Angelina. Elle était belle, amusante, sportive, elle aimait le Quidditch et les blagues, elle n'était absolument pas sérieuse, elle n'aimait pas Rogue et adorait embêter Harry. Elle était douce et tendre, parfois passionnée, et elle ne prenait rien trop sérieusement. Il l'aimait, Angelina, mais il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pourquoi elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir autant.

Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ça s'était bien passé… Fred se souvenait que c'était la soirée après la deuxième tâche du tournoi, où Harry avait brillé d'ailleurs, quand Ron avait été sauvé et qu'il racontait encore et encore son histoire. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, et Fred avait même regretté ne pas pouvoir monter dans les dortoirs des filles.  
Seulement voilà. La deuxième tâche était passée depuis trois semaines.

Fred sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules. Il connaissait le problème, et savait d'avance qu'il n'y aurait rien qu'il pourrait dire qui calmerait Angelina.

Et comme il s'y attendait, Angelina se lança dans un discours. Elle ne parlait pas trop fort, et quiconque n'y regarderait pas de trop près ne se rendrait pas compte de l'ambiance tendue. Elle sifflait juste, et dans sa voix passaient toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Elle lui disait combien elle aurait voulu le voir, qu'il avait oublié leurs deux mois, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu tous les deux seuls depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il était toujours avec Georges, ou Ron, ou Lee, ou même Ginny. Qu'il avait plus vu Alicia qu'elle, qu'elle s'était sentie seule, qu'il lui avait manqué, qu'elle pensait qu'il l'évitait, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'il avait tenu à supporter et aider Harry dans le Tournoi, que Ginny était un peu perdue cette année entre son amour pour Harry et ce Corner qui lui tournait autour, que Georges n'allait pas très bien parce qu'Alicia était distante, que leurs farces et attrapes lui prenaient tout son temps parce que les commandes marchaient trop bien, qu'ils avaient fait tourner Hermione en bourrique et envoyé des Bombabouses à Percy, et une longue lettre à Olivier aussi, pour son anniversaire, qu'ils avaient faite signer à tout le monde, et qu'elle aurait du le savoir, ça. Et qu'ils avaient travaillé aussi, un peu, et qu'ils étaient en cours, et que… Il n'avait pas eu le temps.  
Il n'avait pas vu passer le temps.

Il savait qu'Angelina ne l'aurait pas laissé parler, qu'elle n'aurait pas compris. Elle lui aurait dit d'arrêter un peu de faire des farces et de grandir, que Georges était assez grand pour régler ses problèmes avec Alicia seul, pareil pour Ginny, que Harry allait très bien et n'avait pas besoin de leur aide pour le tournoi, et… Elle aurait trouvé des contre-excuses, elle l'aurait fait se sentir minable.

Il savait que tout ce qu'il avait à dire n'était que des excuses bancales qui sonnaient faux. Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer tout l'importance des farces qu'il faisait avec Georges, des gadgets qu'ils vendaient. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de leurs rêves à tous les deux d'avoir une boutique comme Zonko, mais mieux que Zonko.  
Angelina aurait dit que c'était un rêve de gamin, et qu'il fallait grandir un peu. Comme l'avait dit MacGonnagall l'année dernière, sauf que MacGonnagall avait dans le regard une lueur de déception de leur dire ça, et dans son sourire transparaissait l'envie de leur dire de s'accrocher.  
Et le support de MacGonnagall était tout ce qui leur manquait, alors ils s'y étaient accrochés, et ils s'y mettaient à fond.

"J'aimerais qu'il y ait un Fred et Angelina, pas seulement un Fred et Georges ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir vivre ta vie entière avec Georges ! En ménage à quatre, avec des gosses communs, dans une même maison ?"

Fred ferma les yeux rapidement, et se pinça le nez entre le pouce et l'index. Oui il comprenait, oui il savait. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que "Fred et Georges", ça sonnait mieux que "Fred et Angelina".

Et Angelina continuait de parler, de parler, de parler, et il ne l'écoutait plus. Il était conscient que ça devait être dur pour elle de sortir avec un jumeau, la moitié d'un tout. De sentir à part, un peu exclue. Qu'elle voulait plus, qu'elle voulait mieux. Il ne savait pas comment faisait Alicia, comment faisait Georges, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Quand Georges avait commencé à sortir avec Alicia, il lui avait seulement annoncé. Après, il lui disait quand il allait la voir. Quand il revenait, il disait "c'était bien oui" ou "on s'est engueulé…". Il ne lui disait jamais pourquoi. Fred voyait le sourire sur le visage de son jumeau, et parfois, plus rarement, son absence et l'ombre des regrets dans son regard. Leurs couples, c'était la seule chose que les deux frères ne partageaient pas, et Angelina ne s'en rendait pas compte. Qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il vivait seul, sans Georges, et que c'était un privilège énorme.

Il sentit dans l'intonation de sa voix qu'Angelina faiblissait. Il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne, qu'il fasse quelque chose parce que c'était le moment où il pouvait sortir de cette engueulade sans trop de vases cassés. Il n'avait qu'à avancer, et la serrer contre lui, et respirer ses cheveux, et la laisser se débattre, ne pas la laisser partir. La laisser pleurer sur sa chemise, l'embrasser doucement, et lui dire qu'il avait compris, qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait. Il savait qu'elle se fichait de ses excuses, qu'elle n'attendait qu'une preuve qu'elle comptait.

Elle s'était tut, elle le fixait juste, elle attendait.  
Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'il se défende, se justifie ? Qu'il fasse des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait jamais ? Fred se sentit s'énerver doucement, de cette colère de celui qui vient d'essuyer des reproches qu'il considère injustes, et dont il ne veut pas se justifier pour ne pas leur donner de légitimité. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi n'était pas parfaite…

"Je sais. Tu m'as manqué aussi… J'avais des choses à faire avec Georges, mais je vais me rattraper… On mange ensemble demain soir, juste tous les deux, dans les cuisines ? " proposa-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Et voilà. Mentir un peu, se calmer doucement, pour ne pas s'énerver et lâcher des choses qui le dépasseraient. Rattraper le coup, lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, pour qu'elle arrête de crier, qu'elle arrête de pleurer, lui promettre ce qu'elle voulait…

Il l'aimait, Angelina. Suffisamment pour avoir envie de la garder, pour rester sérieux quand elle lui criait dessus, pour faire des efforts pour elle. Assez pour ne pas s'énerver, pour grandir un peu comme elle le voulait, pour faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Pour se dénaturer, d'une certaine façon. Elle lui sourit doucement, et Fred sentit que c'était bon. Que l'orage était passé, que tout allait bien de nouveau.  
Il allait juste devoir faire attention à la voir plus souvent.

Il savait que ça allait être dur, parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait quand il ne la voyait pas. Elle ne lui avait pas manqué, finalement, il n'avait pas eu l'envie irrépressible de la voir. Il avait pensé à elle pourtant, souvent. Mais le temps avec Georges était toujours plein, occupé, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais. Et il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de laisser Georges pour aller la voir, elle.  
Elle aurait du le savoir, elle les connaissait depuis six ans maintenant ! Elle était leur coéquipière de Quidditch, leur amie, la meilleure amie d'Alicia, elle aurait du comprendre ce que ça signifiait, sortir avec un des jumeaux. Il pensait qu'elle savait que c'était pour ça que ça n'avait pas marché avec toutes ses copines précédentes.  
Mais elle n'avait pas compris.  
Elle voulait être plus importante que Georges. Mais c'était impossible.  
Mais elle ne l'avait pas compris.

Mais Fred l'aimait, alors il était prêt à le lui laisser croire, à mentir par omission. Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. Il se détacha rapidement d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux, caressa son visage du bout des doigts, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille…

Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, et de se trouver chanceux de l'avoir.

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, et laissa passer Georges, suivi d'Alicia, qui fila dans son dortoir sans un regard en arrière pour Georges, Fred ou Angelina, la tête baissée. Georges avait le visage mortellement sérieux, il marchait en regardant par terre, ignora Ron qui l'appelait, ne répondit pas à Lee…

En passant derrière Angelina, il regarda Fred. D'un regard, lui indiqua qu'il montait, d'un geste de la main, de prendre son temps avec Angelina parce que ça allait. Mais tout en Georges indiquait que ça n'allait pas, qu'il allait craquer. Ses cheveux un peu trop coiffés, sa posture trop voûtée, ses lèvres trop serrées, ses yeux trop brillants. Georges disparut dans les escaliers, et Fred murmura :

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"  
"Alicia voulait le quitter… Je pense qu'elle l'a fait" lâcha Angelina d'un ton égal en se rapprochant de lui, comme si elle parlait d'un potin quelconque, d'un couple lambda.

Fred fit un pas en arrière et la regarda, horrifié. Il voulait savoir pourquoi, comment, depuis quand. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit plutôt. Mais il ne demanda rien. Elle ne lui répondrait pas.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, les yeux dans le vague, et refit un pas en arrière, vers les escaliers, vers Georges. Angelina fronça les sourcils, et il commença à lui expliquer, qu'il devait aller le voir, qu'il devait être mal, qu'il ne devait pas rester seul, qu'il avait besoin de lui… Il parlait, parlait, expliquait, justifiait, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à courir vers son dortoir, vers son jumeau dont il sentait la douleur d'ici.

Angelina fronça les sourcils encore plus. Le reste de son sourire disparut, ses yeux flamboyèrent et des plis apparurent sur son front.

"Reste avec moi."

Fred la regarda, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Georges, Georges avait besoin de lui ! Il aimait tellement Alicia, il voulait l'inviter en vacances chez eux cet été ! Il lui avait déjà acheté son cadeau d'anniversaire qui était dans un mois, un superbe collier qui lui avait coûté tous ses gains de vente de produit depuis quasiment le début de l'année. Il en était fou amoureux, et elle venait de le quitter, il devait aller le voir !

"Si tu vas le voir, c'est fini entre nous. Tu as dit que tu ferais des efforts, prouve le, c'est le moment."

Fred se redressa alors, doucement. Ses lèvres s'étaient serrées en un pli forcé, ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue. Il darda sur Angelina ses yeux bleus, et demanda à voix basse :

"C'est un ultimatum ?"

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse.  
Alors Fred sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et son ventre se nouer. Il se sentit fatigué, d'un coup. Il avait compris.  
Mais la colère reprit ses droits, et il fit un pas vers elle, vers Angelina qui eut un sourire victorieux. Fred la regarda, l'observa une dernière fois.  
Angelina et ses grands yeux bruns, et ses petites tresses qui se balançaient autour de son visage, avec quelques perles de couleur qui parsemaient sa chevelure. Angelina et sa taille fine, et ses jambes musclées. Angelina et sa beauté sauvage, et son sourire amusé, et son sourire tendre. Et ses mains qui pianotaient sur son jeans, impatientes.

"Tu ne passeras jamais devant Georges. Jamais. Tu ne serais même pas passée devant Percy s'il avait eu besoin de moi comme Georges en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Je t'aime, Angelina. Ne me force pas à choisir, je t'aime, mais tu n'as pas la moindre chance."

Il laissa sa main frôler son visage, et sa peau si douce, et il tourna les talons. Il retourna vers Georges, sans un regard en arrière.

Plus tard, ce fut Lee qui lui apprit en rentrant dans le dortoir qu'Angelina se considérait comme seule, célibataire. Et qu'elle lui en voulait. Qu'elle pleurait, dans les bras d'Alicia. Et Fred, qui était en train de mettre au point leur dernière invention, ferma les yeux, fort fort fort. Il se rejeta en arrière contre le mur, la tête tournée vers le plafond Et quand une larme réussit à passer la barrière de ses paupières, il ne l'essuya pas. Il sentit juste une main sur son bras, et si ça ne le fit pas se sentir mieux, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Si bon choix il y avait. Et quand un bras passa autour de ses épaules, il sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

* * *

**Je m'excuse pour les gros pavés, je n'arrive pas à donner la mise en page que je veux avec ce site (comme quoi il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !) J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop gênant pour la lecture... **  
**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	2. Alors ?

_**Bonjour à tous !**_  
_**Un deuxième OS dans ce recueil, pas joyeux joyeux, qui me tient particulièrement à coeur... J'angoisse un peu de le publier, pour tout vous dire.**_  
_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le précédent, encore à plus à ceux qui l'ont reviewé ! **_

* * *

"Alors, c'est fini ?"

La voix tremblait, incertaine. Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse, elle ne serait jamais à son goût, cette putain de réponse. Il aurait voulu que cette question, maudite question, stupide question, ne passe jamais ses lèvres, qu'il arrive à la taire, à contenir son doute, sa peur, et qu'elle, elle ne le dise pas, et qu'il l'embrasse, comme avant, tendrement, passionnément, et que tout soit oublié, derrière eux, et la porte fermée. Comme si ça pouvait être oublié.

Elle était tellement jolie, debout face à lui. Elle dardait ses yeux sur lui, la tête relevée, fière. Ses cheveux roux descendaient dans son dos, et bouclaient, bouclaient, bouclaient, dans des spirales infinies qui s'entrelaçaient… Ils étincelaient au soleil, et Harry avait juste envie de les caresser, de sentir leur odeur, d'en profiter. Plonger son visage dans son cou, son nez dans ses cheveux, et les respirer, son oxygène. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort fort fort, pour qu'elle reste toujours avec lui, toujours. Mais elle devait répondre.

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Ginny était trop intransigeante, elle avait trop de morale pour pardonner. Qui pardonnerait ? Le pardon est une absolution, l'absolution est une autorisation pour recommencer. Et il avait honte, tellement honte.

Il n'osa rien ajouter à sa question un peu idiote, la réponse était tellement évidente. Il n'ajouta rien, parce qu'elle aurait répliqué, et il savait ce qu'elle dirait, elle l'avait déjà dit. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils discutaient, hurlaient, criaient, pleuraient, ils avaient tout dit et plus encore. Mais il aurait voulu continuer.

Parce que tant qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient encore ensemble.

.

Sa voix résonnait encore dans la tête d'Harry. Il était lâche, tellement lâche. Il lui avait dit, mais quel courage était-ce ? Elle l'aurait forcément su – Parkinson n'était pas du genre à se taire – et ça aurait été pire. Il avait été lâche, il n'avait rien dit, il avait subi. Il l'avait laissée décider de ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, sans rien dire. Il ne l'avait pas suppliée de le pardonner, il n'avait pas prié pour une deuxième chance, il ne s'était pas battu. Il avait pleuré, un peu, il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait regardée. Il avait tenté de la serrer dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, mais elle pleurait, et elle répétait "lâche moi lâche moi lâche moi", alors il l'avait lâchée.  
Il était lâche de toute façon.

Il était heureux avec Ginny pourtant. Enfin, dernièrement, il avait été un peu perdu, il se trouvait jeune, jeune, bien trop jeune. Elle, elle parlait emménagement, cohabitation, repas de famille… Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de sa jeunesse, des quelques années qu'il lui restait, et sortir, voyager, faire des rencontres. Vivre. L'engagement lui faisait peur. Il venait de terminer son précédent : sauver le monde sorcier, mais il avait encore plus peur de celui-ci : aimer une femme à vie. Alors, il avait merdé. Totalement merdé.

Il l'aimait, pourtant, Ginny. Il s'en était rendu compte après – "et t'avais besoin de faire ça pour te rendre compte que tu m'aimais ?", elle avait hurlé – mais il l'aimait. Comme un fou. Il aurait tout fait pour elle, tout tout tout. Elle était son soleil, son espoir, sa vie. Ils avaient des projets ensemble, quelques endroits à visiter, quelques sorties à faire. Et il avait merdé, et il l'avait perdue. Et avec elle, grand nombre de personnes.

Dean allait froncer les sourcils et hausser les épaules. Ron allait hurler et le frapper. Hermione ne comprendrait pas, ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais accepterait doucement. Malefoy allait ricaner un peu, avant d'en vouloir à Parkinson. Zabini allait secouer la tête. Et Parkinson allait minauder.  
Et Ginny ? Et lui ?

Ginny pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré.  
Lui s'en voulait. Il se méprisait, et n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans une glace.

Et pourtant, elle, le regardait. Elle le fixait, comme ça, avec ses grands yeux bruns qui brillaient de larmes, comme si elle cherchait le pourquoi. Le comment.  
Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? C'est elle, c'est toi ? Où, quand ? C'était bien ? C'était mieux ? Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu as gâché ?

Harry bredouillait, s'embrouillait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il en avait juste eu envie. Il avait oublié Ginny, un instant, mais c'était trop tard. Qui avait initié, il ne savait plus. Il ne voulait pas savoir, et Ginny non plus. Si ce n'était pas Parkinson, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Et elle le fixait, et lui baissait la tête. Son regard était accusateur, et surtout trahi, blessé. Il avait tout gâché : leur relation, leur couple, leur possible amitié, d'autres amitiés. Elle avait tout perdu : la confiance en eux, en lui, en elle.  
Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était belle, Ginny. Pourtant, elle l'était. Belle. Harry savait qu'il était envié, voire parfois jalousé, par d'autres garçons. Ils formaient le couple parfait : leurs amis ne les voyaient plus séparés, ils étaient de toutes les soirées, de toutes les sorties, toujours ensemble mais pourtant pas étouffants, toujours amoureux mais pourtant pas dans leur bulle. Le couple parfait, de l'avis de tous.  
Et pourtant.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien géré. Il avait succombé, comme n'importe qui, pire que n'importe qui, à la première fille un peu entreprenante. Le pire était que cette fille, c'était Pansy Parkinson. Il avait cru, naïf, à ses belles paroles de regrets de ses actes pendant la guerre, il avait accepté les verres qu'elle commandait en discutant innocemment, puis… il avait baissé sa garde. Et à ce moment-là, à ce moment-là seulement, elle avait attaqué.

Pansy Parkinson, elle était belle aussi. Différemment de Ginny. Pansy avait des seins, des hanches, des fesses. Elle n'avait pas un gramme de trop pourtant, était toujours juchée sur des talons, et ses interminables jambes continuaient jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa mini-jupe. Elle n'était même pas réellement vulgaire, ou en tout cas ça n'avait rien de choquant. Son décolleté avantageait doucement sa poitrine, son tee-shirt moulant soulignait ses formes, et son maquillage renforçait son regard charbonneux.  
Pansy Parkinson était la femme cliché. Pulpeuse, aguicheuse. Elle était bonne, aurait dit Seamus vulgairement. Non, Canon, aurait rétorqué Lavande, dans un soucis féministe. Harry aurait ri doucement, aurait attiré Ginny lui et l'aurait embrassé. Quelle importance avait Pansy Parkinson ?

Aucune. Avant qu'il ne couche avec.

Il savait qu'il s'était fait avoir, en plus. Que l'attirance de Pansy pour lui était factice, réfléchie et décidée. Elle n'avait qu'un but : rendre Drago jaloux, lui qui ne regardait que la plus jeune des sœurs Greengrass depuis quelques semaines. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller séduire son pire ennemi ? Et Harry Potter était un défi en soit, et Pansy Parkinson avait toujours aimé les défis.

Il avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Ginny haïsse quelqu'un. Qu'elle le haïsse réellement, plus que les Mangemorts, Voldemort ou tout autre psychopathe. Elle haïssait Pansy plus que tout. En plus de son absence d'intelligence, Pansy venait de démontrer une absence de morale quasiment totale, et une cruauté hors pair. Et Ginny la détestait pour ça, pour ce manque de respect. Ça aurait pu être pire, Pansy aurait pu être une connaissance appréciée, ou encore pire ! une amie.

Pansy Parkinson était un serpent, un de ces anacondas qui étouffent leur proie lentement dans leurs anneaux, et les proies prises au piège ne peuvent rien faire, juste se laisser aller.

.

Ginny avait arrêté de pleurer, maintenant. Elle le regardait juste, et Harry pouvait sentir qu'elle réfléchissait. Ses pensées s'agitaient dans ses yeux, et il avait peur du résultat.

Ginny essayait de réfléchir rationnellement, raisonnablement. Elle avait assez pleuré, s'était assez énervée, mais maintenant, elle devait penser à elle.

Il l'avait mise dans une position atroce. Il avait tout avoué, et l'avait laissée face à la décision. Que devait-elle faire ? Le quitter pour ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il méritait amplement, ou rester avec lui parce qu'il était Harry, et qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Rester et prendre le risque (énorme) que leur relation fonce dans un mur ? Sans confiance, qu'allaient-ils bien devenir ? Ou partir, et prendre le risque de le regretter, parce qu'Harry… était Harry.

Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis ses 12 ans, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée, et même avant elle l'admirait. Elle avait tout été : la fan, la groupie, la discrète, l'amie, l'amoureuse. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis ses 12 ans, ils sortaient ensemble depuis six mois (depuis la fin de la Guerre en fait), et elle avait imaginé sa vie avec lui. Leur appartement, leur vie à deux, leur mariage, leurs enfants. Elle avait esquissé ces images dans son esprit, et le rendu lui avait plu. C'était la vie qu'elle voulait. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Mais peut-on passer au-dessus d'une infidélité pareille, après six mois seulement ?  
Ginny ne savait pas.

Et pour l'instant, elle se sentait juste trahie, blessée. Au plus profond d'elle même.

En dehors même du fait qu'Harry l'avait trompée avec Parkinson, ce qui était une trahison sentimentale énorme, il fallait encore compter avec le fait qu'Harry l'avait déçue, en tant que personne. Elle l'avait toujours cru fidèle, responsable, honnête, et elle le découvrait autrement. Le fait était aussi qu'elle était une femme, et que son amoureux, l'homme qui était censé l'aimer, la trouver belle, la désirer, avait été voir ailleurs. L'entière image qu'elle avait d'elle-même était bouleversée. Fracassée. Brisée.  
Tout avait changé. L'image qu'elle avait d'Harry, celle qu'elle avait d'elle-même, et aussi celle qu'elle gardait de leur relation. Quand avait-il commencé à vouloir aller voir ailleurs ? depuis quand se forçait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui était faux ?  
Quand elle y pensait, Ginny avait envie de pleurer. Encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

C'était du beau gâchis.

Il avait tout gâché. Leur relation, leur amitié, leur affection, leur amour. Il avait un espoir, encore, qu'ils passent au-dessus, qu'un jour tout aille bien, de nouveau, que ça reparte, qu'ils oublient – comme s'ils pouvaient oublier, comme si Ginny allait oublier. Un espoir, encore.

Et lui, lâche, la laissait décider. Leur couple était entre ses mains à elle. Il avait avoué, et il attendait. Il avait fauté, mais ne prenait pas de décisions, la laissait avec ce dilemme ultime. Rester ou partir ? Essayer ou quitter ? Quelle que soit sa décision, Ginny allait hésiter, regretter, pleurer. Et lui ne l'aiderait pas, trop lâche pour agir. Le choix lui faisait autant peur, alors il déléguait. Il assumerait, mais ne voulait pas choisir. La laissant elle, la laissée de côté, un peu perdue, complètement trahie, décider.  
Et ça, c'était le pire qu'il puisse faire.

Lui avouer, la laisser décider, sans rien dire. Ne pas lui dire qu'elle comptait, qu'il regrettait, qu'il était désolé, ne pas promettre de se rattraper, ne pas la supplier, ne pas se traîner à ses pieds, ne pas s'en vouloir. Il attendait juste qu'elle choisisse, et Ginny avait juste l'impression qu'il s'en moquait. Il avait joué, la balle était dans son camp, et il attendait, passif, qu'elle la renvoie. Sur lui ou dans un coin du terrain. Mais il ne courrait pas pour la rattraper, et cette constatation était un épieu dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

.

Ginny le regardait, le fixait, comme si sa décision était déjà prise. Elle fixait en elle son image, l'image du Harry qu'elle avait devant elle, le traître, le trompeur. Avec la question qui tournait dans sa tête, encore et encore : qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Qu'avait Parkinson de plus qu'elle ?

Elle ferma les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Comme si le monde se stoppait, un instant. Et il eut l'impression que tout allait changer, que tout était changé. Il eut mal à la poitrine, une boule dans la gorge qu'il contint, attendant encore un peu. La plus longue seconde de toute cette discussion.

Et pourtant, elles étaient longues, les secondes, quand Ginny pleurait, quand Ginny hurlait, quand Harry avouait. Elles avaient été longues.  
Mais moins d'une seconde avant qu'elle ne réponde, ce fut la plus longue de toutes.

Il eut le temps de réfléchir, de regretter. Il voulut se mettre à pleurer et tomber à genoux, la prier de lui pardonner, lui promettre monts et merveilles si seulement elle voulait bien rester. Il vit toute leur relation défiler devant ses yeux – leur premier baiser dans la salle commune, l'acceptation tacite de Ron, son départ à la chasse aux Horcruxes, leurs retrouvailles dans les pleurs de la Bataille Finale, le soutien aux enterrements, la renaissance, le deuxième premier baiser dans un champ, leur première fois, timide et hésitante, dans la pénombre d'une nuit d'été, leur première nuit blanche à discuter, tous les je t'aime, tous les sourires, tout ce bonheur qu'ils avaient eu.

Et puis Parkinson, Parkinson et son sourire mystérieux, Parkinson et son regard envoûtant, Parkinson et ses courbes aguichantes. Pansy et ses regrets mensongers, Pansy et ses yeux lumineux, Pansy et sa timidité factice.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux, parla, et se détourna. Ses yeux brillaient encore plus que d'habitude, et Harry n'entendit pas. Il voulut lui demander de répéter, mais finalement, le mot résonnait dans son esprit.  
Il avait décidément tout gâché.

.

"Oui".


	3. Ceux qui partent et ceux qui restent

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent, à ceux qui commentent. C'est le plus beau des cadeaux. **_

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte du petit café et s'arrêta un moment pour s'habituer à la légère obscurité du lieu. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, et sourit en apercevant Ron qui lui faisait de grands signes du fond de la salle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. C'était un assez bel endroit, le genre de petit café où l'on a toujours envie d'aller, pour quoi que ce soit. Pour lire seul ou pour voir des amis, pour boire une bière ou pour jouer aux cartes. L'atmosphère était accueillante, une cheminée donnait à la décoration des couleurs chaudes. Les peintures d'amateurs égaillaient les murs, alors qu'une lumière tamisée donnait une impression d'intimité qu'Hermione ne retrouvait pas dans les pubs où Ron et Harry avaient l'habitude de l'emmener. Le serveur lui sourit en la croisant, avec un signe de tête amical, et Hermione sentit ses épaules se dénouer et ses maux de tête disparaître doucement. Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue, et s'assit en face de lui, enlevant ses gants, son écharpe et son grand manteau.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Ron avait voulu la voir, mais il n'avait pas protesté quand elle avait proposé le café des artistes comme lieu de rendez-vous, et Hermione en avait déduit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Sinon il aurait grogné et aurait fini par la traîner, sinon dans un pub, au moins dans un café sorcier plus près du Ministère. Il ne sentait pas à l'aise parmi les moldus, et Hermione pouvait aisément le comprendre au vu de la simple difficulté qu'il avait avec la monnaie…

Le serveur, un jeune homme brun, la peau mate avec de grands yeux bleus lui apporta son café. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en souriant. Il la reconnaissait comme étant une habituée des lieux, et Hermione l'avait toujours trouvé sympathique. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, elle reporta son attention sur Ron qui attendait toujours, patiemment.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

Hermione lui sourit doucement. Comment allait-elle ? Elle était fatiguée, son patron lui prenait la tête avec des dossiers sans aucune importance, parce qu'il était raciste et misogyne. Alors elle travaillait encore plus, de façon à ce qu'il n'ait rien à lui reprocher. Ses parents lui faisaient la tête parce qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle ne passerait que deux jours avec eux pendant les vacances au lieu des cinq prévus, et Ginny était tellement survoltée avec son mariage approchant qu'Hermione peinait à la voir, et encore plus à parler d'autre chose que de la future cérémonie.

"Je vais bien, répondit-elle néanmoins.

- Tu travailles trop. Tu as des cernes énormes. Maman m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas dimanche parce que tu as trop de boulot, et Harry pense que ton patron est un connard qui t'exploite. Tu ferais mieux de l'envoyer paître, grogna Ron en touillant son café distraitement."

Hermione sourit. Il avait changé depuis ses 15 ans où elle avait dit qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Ou à soupe, elle ne se souvenait plus. Il avait grandi depuis la fin de la Guerre, et ça se voyait. Dans ses yeux bleus un peu plus durs, sa posture encore plus musclée. Il s'imposait. Le Quidditch qu'il pratiquait dans un club amateur lui faisait du bien, lui permettait de s'affirmer, de se poser. Ron avait pris le temps de regarder autour de lui, avait réalisé Hermione. Et maintenant, il était aussi observateur que Ginny ou Harry. Peut-être même plus quand ça la concernait elle. Leur relation serait toujours particulière, aimait elle songer doucement.

"Et toi, comment vas-tu ?", demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet d'un balayement de main.

Elle vit Ron hésiter à répondre. Il eut l'air de se concentrer sur sa tasse de café devant lui, d'hésiter encore, de se raviser. Et puis finalement, il leva ses yeux vers elle, et Hermione fut frappée une fois de plus par le bleu de son regard et la vitesse avec laquelle ça l'hypnotisait.

"C'est Anna. Je pense qu'elle va me larguer."

Hermione releva la tête, surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas, Ron et Anna étaient ensembles depuis plus d'un an et demi, et la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu, ils parlaient d'emménager ensemble. Ron était heureux avec elle, et pour Hermione c'était tout ce qui important. Anna était une fille simple, vivante et pétillante, qui riait trop fort et souriait tout le temps. Le genre de fille heureuse de vivre, qui croquait ce qu'on lui offrait à pleine dent, qui le montrait. Peut-être un peu trop, dans une famille qui avait connu la guerre et le deuil. Mais on n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, elle était française et n'avait pas connu son lot d'horreur. Elle était impulsive, parfois brusque, assez égoïste, mais d'un sourire à toute épreuve et d'un sens de l'humour qui parvenait parfois à faire sourire George. Et le sourire de George était tout pour Ron.

Anna rendait Ron heureux. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il lui parlait d'elle, au début, et puis la relation avait avancé, et c'était avec tendresse, amour et un sourire qu'il lui racontait les balades qu'elle l'emmenait faire en Ecosse, de ses études en droit auxquelles il ne comprenait rien, des projets de vacances qu'il avait avec elle. Et les projets se concrétisaient, et Hermione souriait encore plus quand il lui en parlait, heureuse de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se poser et construire leurs vies.

Du coup, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois où Ron lui avait parlé d'Anna. Ça remontait à quoi, un mois peut-être ? Hermione ne savait plus, son travail l'avait submergée ces derniers mois…

"Pourquoi tu penses ça ?, demanda-t-elle posément, posant sur lui des yeux inquiets.

"Je ne sais pas, une impression, murmura Ron". Il se tut un moment, hésitant, et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, et il sembla se décider.

"Elle m'évite. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, elle ne répond pas quand je l'appelle, elle a toujours quelque chose à faire quand je veux passer la voir. J'ai voulu passer lui dire bonjour à son boulot l'autre jour, parce qu'elle me manquait tu vois, ça faisait trop longtemps… Sa collègue m'a dit qu'elle était à mi-temps en ce moment, qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait pourtant… Et les dernières fois qu'on s'est vu, elle était cassante, un peu comme toi quand tu es énervée et que je dis des choses stupides, sauf qu'Anna, elle n'était pas comme toi, elle n'avait jamais été comme ça… Depuis plusieurs semaines, on se voyait de moins en moins, et on s'engueulait de plus en plus… Pour rien en plus, pour des trucs nuls, tu n'imagines pas. Elle hésitait sur notre emménagement, elle disait qu'on avait le temps, que ça pouvait attendre, alors qu'avant elle était enthousiaste… Elle s'éloigne, Hermione, elle s'est trop éloignée. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé dans sa vie depuis une semaine… Je n'arrive plus, je ne pense qu'à ça. Je lui en veux de son silence, et d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de la voir… Elle m'a envoyé un hibou, pour qu'on se voit tout à l'heure. Un mot froid, impersonnel. Pire que Percy. Elle voulait que je lui ramène ses affaires aussi, parce qu'elle en aurait besoin…"

Il baissa les yeux, perdu. Hermione ne dit rien, ne répondit rien. Elle tendit juste sa main à travers la table pour la poser sur le bras de Ron, réconfortante. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, que pouvait-elle dire à son meilleur ami quand il s'apprêtait probablement à se faire jeter par la femme qu'il aimait ? Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour réfréner ses émotions. Elle remarqua les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, ses traits tirés et sa pâleur. Son vieux sweat, lui qui faisait maintenant attention à ses habits, depuis qu'il avait Anna. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué en entrant dans le café, comme lui avait sur voir ses cernes à elle, son sourire fatigué.

"J'ai pas envie de la perdre. Si elle me quitte, je ne la reverrai jamais. On ne restera pas amis. Je ne veux pas la perdre, tu comprends ? Elle m'a apporté tellement, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, j'ai envie de garder contact avec elle quoi qu'il arrive mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, elle est trop distante, trop libre, trop détachée. Elle ne pense qu'au présent, et quand je n'en ferai plus partie, je rejoindrai sa liste d'ex avec qui elle n'a aucun contact, qu'elle évoque de temps en temps avec cette espèce de sourire furtif qui me rendait mortellement jaloux, alors qu'au final, elle s'en fout, c'est que de l'indifférence. J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit indifférente, parce que moi, je pourrais jamais l'être. Elle m'a tellement aidé, soutenu… À quoi ça sert, de sortir avec les gens que tu as le plus envie de connaître, ceux qui te font sourire le plus, si à la fin tu les perds ? Sur toutes les histoires qu'on vivra, il n'y en a qu'une, peut-être, qui finira bien ! Dis moi, Hermione, ça sert à quoi ? ça fait trop mal, de perdre les gens qu'on aime…

- Sortir avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire forcément le perdre à la fin, Ron… Et tu ne sors pas avec tous les gens que tu aimes, regarde Harry, Neville, Luna…

-Je ne t'ai pas perdu, toi.

-Nous, ça a toujours été particulier. On tenait trop à l'autre pour se perdre, tu ne peux pas comparer ce qu'on a vécu en sept ans avant de sortir ensemble, à ta relation avec Anna.

-C'est vrai… mais j'espère qu'elle est comme toi, que je ne la perdrais pas. Notre rupture était parfaite, quand on y repense…"

Hermione étouffa un rire. Ça ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un étranglement, et elle manqua de se brûler avec son café bien trop chaud. Ron lui jeta un regard interrogateur, un sourcil levé et un sourire qui pointait.

"Parfaite, tu veux rire ! On a mis une heure pour dire deux mots, personne n'y arrivait, à la fin on était tous les deux soulagés mais on ne s'est pas parlé pendant trois mois à cause de ça ! Harry jouait les hiboux, et il a fallu qu'on soit complètement ivres à l'anniversaire de Neville pour qu'on se reparle… Tu te souviens, quand on avait voulu s'introduire dans sa serre pour trouver un filet du diable à envoyer à Ombrage à Azkaban ?

-Oui… Et qu'on s'était trompé de pièce, qu'on était entré dans une chambre où on avait surpris Zabini et Padma…

-Tu sais qu'ils continuent de se voir, plus ou moins en cachette?

-Ils doivent être très discrets si tu le sais, aussi peu commère que tu es, se moqua doucement Ron.

-J'ai vu Parvati l'autre jour… En tout cas, ils sont complètement accros l'un à l'autre, mais ils ont trop de fierté apparemment. Elle me disait ça avec pleins de gestes grandiloquents, à la Parvati… On se serait cru dans les magazines de ta mère, ceux qui parlent des amours de sa grande chanteuse là…  
-J'imagine oui... J'ai le droit à ça quand Lavande passe à la boutique aussi…"

Et la conversation continua, déviant de sujets futiles en sujets sérieux, doucement. Et ils riaient, parfois, souriaient souvent, et ils restèrent longtemps après que leurs tasses soient vides. Quand Ron se leva pour rejoindre Anna, Hermione le serra dans ses bras. Il quitta le café d'un pas rapide, et Hermione le regarda disparaître sous la neige. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre Harry, remarqua-t-elle. Elle sortit un livre de son sac à main, et s'installa confortablement avant de l'ouvrir. Juste avant de commencer sa lecture, elle croisa le regard du serveur au bar qui lui sourit doucement, et elle se sentir rougir.

* * *

Hermione et Harry travaillaient ensemble sur le plan de table du mariage, installés confortablement dans le salon du jeune homme, à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils essayaient de répartir les invités diplomatiquement, en évitant le contact des Malefoy avec les Weasley, les Gryffondor, et également les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle, en essayant de regrouper les officiels à une table, par affinité et par position sociale. Harry avait abandonné et s'était avachi dans son canapé, jouant avec un vif d'or qui voletait dans le salon. Hermione dessinait distraitement sur une feuille, écoutant la légère musique qui s'échappait des enceintes. Un bruit contre la fenêtre les fit sursauter, et Hermione alla ouvrir au petit hibou qui s'introduit dans la pièce en piaillant gaiment. Elle sourit légèrement en reconnaissant CoqII, l'heureux successeur de l'ancien hibou de Ron. Elle attrapa le petit hibou et le lança à Harry pour qu'il le nourrisse, alors qu'elle dépliait le message. Son sourire disparut, elle chiffonna le message d'une main et murmura :

"C'est Ron. Anna l'a largué. Il est aux Trois Balais, il nous attend."

Harry la regarda, fronça les sourcils, et un sourire sans joie s'étala sur son visage.

"Oh, j'avais bien envie de boire, ce soir. Tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps !"

Hermione sourit, attrapa son écharpe, son manteau et ses gants, et elle sortit de l'appartement, suivie de Harry. Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard, devant le pub où Ron les attendait déjà. Il était triste, son visage était creusé et pâle, mais quand il les vit s'avancer vers lui, ensemble, et le prendre dans leurs bras, ensemble, un sourire désolé sur le visage et des conneries plein la bouche, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Eux seraient toujours là.


End file.
